A Change in Roles
by Karu720
Summary: 18-year-old Ciel decides that he wants to change things up a little bit, just this once. He decides that he wants to be in control, to be the dominant,just this once in bed with his faithful servant and lover, Sebastian. (SemeCielXSebastian) I couldn't come up with a better summary. Hope you enjoy. THIS CONTAINS YAOI! (BOYXBOY) DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!


**Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a Seme!Ciel fanfiction. **

**Okay, let me just talk about this first. (The summary says in bed, but actually, their on a couch .-. XD) This is a boyXboy fanfiction, between an older Ciel and Sebastian. I had been told before by people who read my last fanfiction, Sweets, that I would make a good seme Ciel. Naturally, I've been wanting to write a fanfiction where Sebastian is uke to Ciel, and it only really worked in my head if Ciel was older XD**

**I hope you all can enjoy, and I apologize if it seems a little OOC. (I also did my best with editing, sometimes its a derp. )**

**I personally don't like this one as much, cause the smut seems just, bleh. But that's just me /**

**I'd like to thank my friends Heather and Dena for helping me out with ideas and such.**

**Enjoy~ ITS YAOI! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ**

* * *

Sebastian had been preparing Ciel's mid day snack in the kitchen. 18-year-old Ciel wandered down to the kitchen, knowing that Sebastian had been down there at this time of day and he knocked softly on the doorframe. The demon turns his head, seeing the figure belonging to his master and lover.

"Young Master, what are you doing down here? You know that the kitchen is no place for the master."

"Yes, I know that. " The 18-year-old enters in through the doorway and shuts the door behind him. "You know you can call me by name."

"Yes, but the door was open, Ciel. We do not need the servants to hear."

"True enough." Ciel replies before slowly walking over to where Sebastian was currently frosting a cake. "Might I taste it?"

"I suppose that you can. " Sebastian smiles softly. Ciel then returns that smile before sticking his finger into the frosting. He pulls the finger out and licks it off slowly.

"You know what would make this taste better?"

Sebastian tilts his head to the side. "No, what might make this taste better for you?"

Ciel grins as once more he sticks his finger back into the frosting, then frosting his butler's lips. Ciel licks his lips, as he then begins to kiss his frosting covered lips. Sebastian smirks softly from the kiss of his lover.

"I personally think your lips make the frosting taste better."

Ciel grins once more; grabbing his demon's tie and pulls him back into a kiss. Sebastian adds a bit more passion to this kiss, which causes Ciel to moan lowly, greedily wanting more of his butlers kiss. The earl pushes his tongue up against Sebastian's lips through their kiss, wanting entrance into his butler's mouth. Sebastian then gave the entrance, the two beginning to fight for dominance. Ciel moans out, longing now for his demon. Ciel then pushes Sebastian back against the wall, which causes Sebastian to groan out softly, feeling his back smack against the wall. Ciel smirks softly, as he grabs a hold of Sebastian's clothed cock, squeezing it softly. The raven-haired demon gasps out a soft, muffled moan through their kiss. This causes Ciel's grin to grow wider, as he rubs the now aroused cock through the pants of his lover. Soon after, Ciel then eased his hand into his pants and began to pump.

"Ciel… We can't do this here." Sebastian spoke muffled in between his moans, as well as the kiss.

"We can do this where ever we like" Ciel purred softly, as he broke the kiss and moved his lips down to Sebastian's neck, pulling the tie free, and pulling at the clothing surrounding Sebastian's neck. Once the bare skin of his lover was exposed, Ciel nipped at his neck, which only increased Sebastian's moaning. Ciel continued to pump the now fully aroused cock while nipping and kissing at Sebastian's neck, occasionally giving a few sucks on his neck. A few marks are left on his neck.

"Ciel, what if Bardroy happens to walk in? This is the "chef's sanctuary" after all."

"Let him." Ciel purrs softly against the neck of his lover, rubbing the cock faster.

"Ciel." Sebastian breathes out a low moan.

"Now that I am a bit older, I seem to be a bit stronger." He licks Sebastian's ear softly.

"That isn't all that you are."

"Oh really?" Ciel purrs softly. Sebastian smirks softly.

"As you grow older, the hornier you appear to get."

The teenager flushes red before returning the smirk given.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct." He replies, keeping his smirk as he continues to rub the demon's cock, now at a faster pace. Sebastian shuts his eyes; a red color flushes on his face.

"Mmn…"

"Do you enjoy this, Sebastian? "

"Yes…Quite so."

"Good, I am glad that you do." Ciel then begins to trail his opposite hand down Sebastian's chest, pulling to free the vest off his lover. Even though the earl was a little older, unbuttoning clothing wasn't something he was great at. Finally, he freed the vest and this gains Ciel's smirk to grow, the hand still pumping the aroused length of his butler.

"Ciel." Sebastian moaned. "As much as I do enjoy this, I still believe it would be wise if we were elsewhere for this." Ciel then nips at his lover's neck again softly.

"Yes, perhaps so. It is true that this is nice, however if we both are comfortable, it could be even better."

"Nnn…Yes…" he agrees, nodding his head softly.

"Store the cake you've prepared for me for a later time. I would like to have it later, but for now, you are all I am interested in." Ciel purrs once more, kissing his lovers lips quickly as he slides the hand out of Sebastian's pants. This receives a faint grown from Sebastian.

"I would like for you to meet me in the parlor, Sebastian. As soon as you are done here, alright? I will be waiting for you there. " Sebastian nods softly.

"Very well, I will do so."

"Very good. I will see you soon, Sebastian" Ciel grins softly, before moving away from Sebastian, then exiting out of the kitchen. Sebastian sighs out softly. 'Such a tease, he can be sometimes.' The demon smirks softly as he thinks of the young teenager. He follows the request, storing away the cake, and now the frosting. The male then makes himself presentable, just as a butler should look to walk through the manor and to the parlor, where his lover awaited him. As he arrived outside of the door, Sebastian knocks twice, letting Ciel know that it was him and no other. Ciel's face lights up slightly at the knocks, then seeing the door open. In the doorway was the tall butler he loved.

"Welcome, Sebastian." Ciel stands up from the couch he was seated on and begins to approach the older male. Sebastian turns to lock the parlor door, so the two could have some privacy. Ciel then leads him back over to the couch. The demon had this feeling Ciel had something he was planning to do. Once the two made their way over to the couch, Sebastian was pushed back onto the couch, Ciel then climbing on top of the demon. This caught the raven-haired demon off guard, not expecting that to happen. The bluenette grabbed Sebastian by the tie, pulling him closer and capturing his lips into a kiss, greedily devouring the others lips. Sebastian kissed the teenager above him back with passion, while his tongue began to ask entrance into Ciel's mouth, which Ciel allowed without any hesitation. Through the kiss, the demon and the human's tongues were now fighting for dominance. Sebastian seemed to win the battle for dominance, but only for the kiss, as Ciel had other plans for this night, something different that the two had not done before in the past. Through the kiss, Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's chest, pushing him slightly back. Sebastian got the hint and lied back as the young male wanted. Ciel smirked softly through the kiss shared with his lover, his hands now traveling down Sebastian's chest, beginning to pull off Sebastian's upper half, starting with the tail coat, which Sebastian put back on before leaving the kitchen. After a few tries, the human earl finally succeeds and begins to work at the vest, which is fairly simple, then pulling at Sebastian's tie, all while kissing the butler. Ciel was occupied with the clothing of his lover, Sebastian had gained dominance of the kiss, taunting and teasing the tongue of his lover's with his own. This resulted in soft moaning sounds from the bluenette. The earl works quicker with removing his butler's white shirt, before breaking the long kiss with tongue, to take a breath. He pants softly; the shirt of Sebastian's unbuttoned, showing the chest of his lover.

'Still beautiful, he always is and always will be.' The earl smirks, as he finally catches his breath. 'Mine.' The earl nips a few times at Sebastian's neck, before trailing his tongue down the neck and onto Sebastian's chest. Ciel had really no experience to being the dominant one in the way Sebastian always is when they did such things. However, he did know how to tease the demon, anything more than taunts and teases was out of Ciel's knowledge, but luckily, he got most of his ideas from Sebastian, learning from being around his lover. The tongue of the younger male slides down the older male's chest, such actions receive moans from the butler, his face flushing red. He was unsure of Ciel's intentions. He was sure that Ciel wanted to go all the way, but wasn't sure how he wanted things to go, it seemed like he had most everything planned out. Ciel licked down Sebastian's chest, stopping at his stomach for a minute, then lowering his body down to the demon's waist. He then began to unbutton the butler's pants with his teeth. Struggling, but finally succeeding, he removed the lower half, showing the long length, which appeared to be more aroused than it was earlier. Sebastian's eyes shut, his face remaining flushed in color. Ciel grins softly, taking the length in his hand and beginning to rub it.

"Was this something I did to you?" He purrs softly.

"Yes, it is." The crimson eyes open slowly, meeting the only showing blue eye of Ciel. He bites down on his lip softly, as a way of attempting to startle a moan. "Would my demon like for me to help you a little with this?" Sebastian smirks softly, his eyes shutting once more briefly.

"You may do as you wish." The eyes open once more. Ciel grins.

"If you are sure about that, I will then do as I wish."

"I am absolutely certain, my Ciel." The demon purrs softly in return to Ciel's remark. Ciel flushes a red color, but with a smirk, continues to rub the length, beginning to increase the speed. The crimson eyes shut slowly; a low moan escapes the male's voice. After a few rubs, Ciel lowers his head, taking the tip of his butler's length into his mouth. He taunted the length's head a bit with his tongue; the low moans given off by his lover increased a bit more in sound, as he did enjoy it after all. After a few teases, Ciel takes what he can of his butler's large length into his mouth and begins to suck, occasionally giving it a few licks. As this happens, the demon moans out, growing louder than before. He groans out, as Ciel pulls from the length, clearly being unhappy that Ciel had teased and stopped during. Before he could question it, Ciel captured his lips, pulling away after a quick, passionate kiss and bringing his lips to raven's ear.

"Sebastian" He purrs into his ear. "I want you to undress me." The earl says in a whisper.

"Very well then, Ciel." The raven-haired demon replied in a soft, seductive whisper. Ciel shivers softly, as he moves back softly so he can be undressed. Sebastian then begins to trail his hands over Ciel's chest, easily unbuttoning the first button, second, third and so on. Soon, the demon exposes the chest of his young lover. He smirks softly, trailing his hand over one nipple of his lover. Ciel bites his lip and moans softly.

"Seb-Sebastian…" He moans softly. "No fair, don't tease."

"It is only fair, as you have teased me, Ciel" He grins softly, continuing to tease the nipple with his finger. The younger male moans out once more, Sebastian then moves his hands back down the now bare chest and works his hands at the button on his master and lovers shorts. Now, the young male fully exposed before his demon. Ciel flushes a soft red color at now being exposed before Sebastian, but grins at him. 'Now, let the fun begin.'

"Turn over, Sebastian." Ciel whispered softly. Naturally, Sebastian obeyed turning now onto his stomach. 'I've never done this before. I'll just do what I learn from him. It will be interesting; I've wanted to do this for a while now.' Ciel then takes his own aroused cock and places it at Sebastian's entrance. He teases the entrance a bit with the head before pushing himself in, slowly at first. Sebastian shuts his eyes briefly; a soft gasp is heard from the demon. Ciel himself gives a soft gasp, as this is a new feeling to him, but it is a rather nice feeling. Ciel doesn't yet move, he simply remembers the actions Sebastian always did. His butler and lover always waited before moving, as he didn't want to hurt Ciel, Ciel wished the same, not to harm Sebastian, as he did care about the demon very much.

"You can move when you are ready to. You do not need to wait around for me, you realize." Sebastian breathed out softly. Ciel nods softly, before beginning to slowly move his hips. He moves them slowly, now thrusting into his older demon. The roles were reversed, which was almost strange for the two, but it was certainly something that they could enjoy. Ciel continued to thrust slowly into Sebastian at first, being slow as it was his first time being the 'dominant' and also so not to harm Sebastian in someway. Of course, he would worry about the one he loved. Ciel then pushed a bit deeper into Sebastian, gasping out a soft moan as he did so. This resulted in a faint moan from Sebastian himself.

"Ciel, give me a little more please." His demon flushes red at his request and shuts his eyes, he continues to moan softly. Ciel gives into the request, pushing in a bit deeper, as the pace slowly begins to increase.

"Nn...Yes…" Sebastian breathed out a low moan. Ciel flushes a red color, as he moans out as well, picking is speed up a little more, feeling that it was alright as Sebastian seemed to be enjoying himself. As soon as Ciel's speed increased once more, the sounds of the demon below him increased as well. It was a sure sign that Sebastian truly was enjoying himself, Ciel was himself. Ciel continued to thrust into his lover, now at a faster pace, which they both enjoyed. The human earl panted softly, making soft grunts and moans as he did, while the raven-haired servant moaned out, growing a tad louder each time. He purred out Ciel's name lowly a few times, as Ciel found himself growing close, as did Sebastian. He moaned out Sebastian's name a few times, continuing his thrusts before feeling his climax. He moaned loudly, as he released his seed at the final few thrusts into his demon. Ciel slowed his movements down, before pulling out of his lover, panting and pulling for his breath. His eyes were shut as he lay next to Sebastian, who himself was panting a bit, still fully aroused, as he never did get his own release. He was close, but sadly never got to.

"Sebastian" The 18-year-old breathed softly, turning to see his lover, his breathing finally returning back to normal after a few minutes. His eyes look Sebastian in the eyes. He then realizes the demon is still quite hard and aroused. "It looks like you never got your own release."

"Yes, I know, Ciel. I was close, but never got to."

Ciel smirked softly. "Then allow me to help you, Sebastian."

"It isn't needed, I'll be alri-" Sebastian is cut off, by a low moan. The hand of his younger lover slowly rubs the hard cock.

"It's only fair that you get your release as well, Sebastian." He purrs softly, before lowering his head once more before giving the head a slight lick. The raven shivers with pleasure, feeling the tongue lick the hard arousal. The large hands intertwine softly into the blue locks of the young male as the licking continues, before the teenager takes the length into his mouth and begins to suck on his length. Sebastian gasps out a moan, the fingers gripping just a tad tighter on the hair; his back arches a bit, his hips bucking forward slightly.

"Nn…Ciel…" The butler moans out, more louder than before, the pleasure building up in his body. With the sucks, Ciel occasionally taunts the aroused cock with his tongue. The pleasure for the demon continues and increases and before long, Sebastian feels is climax close. With one final buck more of his hips, the crimson eyes of the demon shut as he finally gains his release in Ciel's mouth. Ciel attempts to swallow what he can of his demon's warm seed, being more successful than he once was as a young teenager. Both of their faces seemed to be flushed red, Sebastian panting softly, now no longer aroused.

"Thank you." the raven purred softly catching his breath, as the bluenette teenager moved close to his lover.

"This was nice. It was different, but most certainly nice."

"Yes, I agree with you, Ciel. I found it was rather enjoyable. "

"However, I think you should remain the one in control. You are much better at it than I am." He flushes softly, nuzzling closely to Sebastian. The raven chuckles, playing with the bluenette's locks.

"That sounds good, Ciel. If ever you wish to switch roles once again, I'd enjoy it quite a bit."

Ciel flushes again and smiles. "I as well, Sebastian." The 18-Year old keeps close to his demon, shutting his eyes with the one person he loved most.


End file.
